1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle seats and child seats adapted to be secured to a vehicle seat using seat belts or tethers, more particularly, toward a portable demonstration seat that is adapted to receive a variety of different child seats.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, several different types of child safety seats have been developed. Often, these different child seats have different methods of being secured to a host vehicle seat, despite the fact that attachment mechanisms within the seat of the vehicle, typically by a seat belt system provided by the vehicle. However, other methods of seat securement are possible, such as attaching tethers provided by the child seat to fixed anchorage points in the vehicle.
Unfortunately, as the number of different ways to secure child seats in vehicles has grown, so has the difficulty in educating new parents and others in the proper manner to install the child seat in the respective vehicle. Naturally, proper installation or securement of the child seat on the car seat is important for safety reasons. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a seat that can be used to demonstrate proper positioning, installation, and securement of various child seats.